A touch sensitive user interface (also referred to as a touch sensitive panel), such as a touch sensitive screen or a touch sensitive pad, may be used to provide an interface(s) on an electronic device for a user to enter commands and/or data used in the operation of the device. Touch sensitive screens, for example, may be used in mobile radiotelephones, particularly cellular radiotelephones having integrated PDA (personal digital assistant) features and other phone operation related features. The touch sensitive screens are generally designed to operate and respond to a finger touch, a stylus touch, and/or finger/stylus movement on the touch screen surface. A touch sensitive screen may be used in addition to, in combination with, or in place of physical keys traditionally used in a cellular phone to carry out the phone functions and features. Touch sensitive pads may be provided below the spacebar of a keyboard of a computer (such as a laptop computer), and may be used to accept pointer and click inputs. In other words, a touch sensitive pad may be used to accept user input equivalent to input accepted by a computer mouse.
Touching a specific point on a touch sensitive screen may activate a virtual button, feature, or function found or shown at that location on the touch screen display. Typical phone features which may be operated by touching the touch screen display include entering a telephone number, for example, by touching virtual keys of a virtual keyboard shown on the display, making a call or ending a call, bringing up, adding to or editing and navigating through an address book, accepting inputs for internet browsing, and/or other phone functions such as text messaging, wireless connection to the global computer network, and/or other phone functions.
Commercial pressure to provide increased functionality is continuing to drive demand for even more versatile user interfaces.